Whose Idea was it to Fall in Love? For Girls
by mzLeonhart
Summary: The gang decide are forced to go camping, where they meet...YOU! How will this turn out? And what's with those dreams you've been having? :: SquallYOU, and plenty of Rinoabashing :: R&R pls. And no, I do not own any FF characters.
1. Chapter 1: Camping with the Princess

_Okay, before you start reading this FanFic, note that wherever you see a whole line of dashes (e.g.--------), just imagine that your name is there! I've always wanted to try something like this hehe..Anyways, ENJOY! And R&R please!_

**--WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO FALL IN LOVE?--**

**Chapter I**_  
Camping with the Princess_

"YO! Dude, don't you think we should be helping out or something? Rinoa's gonna be real pissed off at us."

Squall leant back against the tree and let out a loud sigh, trying to block out Zell's voice. He scanned the area around him. To left, there were trees. To the right…more trees. Great. Just great.

"Man this SUCKS," exclaimed Zell. "We should've gone and hid with the rest of them, would've been funner."

"Whatever. Wasn't my idea to go camping in the first place. Blame HER," said Squall, turning his attention to far distance at a figure in blue, running around a tent desperately searching.

"I feel like we're being slack to her man. But either way, I'm BORED. We could be kickin' ass right now ya know? We could be doin' some super fun mission, killin' bad guys and savin' the day!"

"I'm aware of that."

The two let out a sigh, for what must have been, the millionth time that day. Camping was boring. Rinoa just made it worse.

"So THIS is where you guys were hiding! What are you doing here?" said Rinoa, oh-so-happily out of nowhere. Zell jumped in surprise while Squall looked the other way, away from Rinoa.

Rinoa giggled. "I can't find the others! Irvine, Selphie and Quistis are missing!"

"Probably hiding from you," mumbled Squall to himself.

"Squally!" squealed Rinoa. "I know what you were doing! You were collecting firewood weren't you? You were going to surprise me! How sweet!" She kicked up her heels and ran to embrace Squall. It turned out to be more of a tackle. Squall just sighed as Rinoa finally let go and skipped off happily.

Ever since they defeated Ultimecia…ever since the rumours about Rinoa and him being together started…ever since Rinoa gave herself the idea that it was him who had started the rumours…ever since she actually thought they were together…ever since.

_Dammit, _thought Squall. _It was one kiss. __ONE kiss.__ It meant nothing. Why was I stupid enough to let her kiss me? I didn't even kiss bac__k._

FLASHBACK (Time: Celebration party after the defeat of Ultimecia)

Squall leant over the balcony, feeling the cool wind rush through him. He smiled a rare smile. Ultimecia was dead and all was safe once again.

"Squally…can I call you that? Selphie said that's what the gang used to call you when you were younger…sounds cute," came Rinoa's voice, which cut brief his moment of tranquility.

"…whatever."

"You remember the first time we met?" she asked inquisitively.

"Uh yea--"

"I thought it was magic! We were MEANT to meet," she said smiling.

"Whateve--"

"Kiss me," she said suddenly, holding her arm up the same way she did the first time they met.

"What?"

"Kiss me, Squall."

It seemed as though the night suddenly rose 100 degrees. Squall felt his neck prickling. How was he going to get out of this one? He'd have to be very, very careful with his wording.

"Rinoa…," he began, "You helped me open up more…you're like a sister to me, umm, I don't see you—us, being in a romantic situatio—"

He got cut off, as she pressed her lips onto his. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't move a muscle. Didn't even close his eyes. He could feel her trying to pry his mouth open. He looked down at her. Her eyes were shut tight and looked wrinkled, she was trying so hard. Oh well, she'd have to breath sooner or later. God it felt horrible. He clamped his lips together even tighter. He knew he should've stopped it altogether, but Rinoa would be crushed.

He looked to the left and what he saw made him want to yell out in anger and shock, but of course, Rinoa had her arms wrapped around him in a very awkward and tight manner. Great. The way she enveloped herself around him made it impossibly tricky for him to move at all. And then there was the whole gang, watching and recording this horrid moment onto tape. Hooray.

Squall, headmaster of Balamb Garden, saver of the world, the one who went into time compression, defeated Ultimecia, the one who travelled into space, who found the missing ship Ragnarok, and who witnessed the Lunar Cry from outer space, UNABLE to stop a kiss. Way to go Squall.

Suddenly, he felt cold air on his wet lips. He looked down…no Rinoa. Wait—wet lips? He fought the urge to reach up and wipe his mouth.

"WOW! Woo! Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend Squally!" said Rinoa cheerfully, jumping on the spot.

Squall stood speechless, but nothing needed to be said as the rest of the gang filed onto the balcony and congratulated the 'new couple'. Wonderful. Just, wonderful.

END OF FLASHBACK

Squall shuddered at the memory. He wanted to forget it so badly. It was from that night, that he began to loathe her. Not much, but enough to make him lose his cool…sometimes. Not everyone found her annoying…they were just probably more scared of Headmaster Squall.

"Yo Squall! I think we should like collect firewood, or the Princess'll totally kill yo--"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Holy cow, what the HECK WAS THAT?" exclaimed Zell.

"I don't know. Probably Rinoa seeking attention," said Squall.

"Seeking attention," said Zell at the same time.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!! HELP!!" came the voice again.

"Squally! Zell! It think someone's in trouble!" Rinoa said, running up to them cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Squall irritated.

"Oh Squally, this is another chance for us to save the day and have fun!" she squealed.

"YO! Rinoa man, is this like a joke to you? Savin' lives is a serious—"

"Shhh," said Squall suddenly. "No time for that now. Someone's in trouble." And with that, he ran towards the direction of the scream, pulling out his Gunblade as he ran.

He eventually reached a cliff, Zell running close behind.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP ME! I'M DOWN HERE!" came the voice.

Squall peered over, and to his horror found a female, standing on a narrowly thin ledge, holding onto the rocks around her for dear life.

"Hey!" he called.

The female looked up. "Help! I-I-I slipped and…I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer, help!"

"Okay," said Squall, thinking of a rescue strategy. "Zell! Run back and get me some rope, and you can tell Irvine, Selphie and Quistis to come out of hiding. Rinoa's the least of our problems at the moment. Zell didn't need to be told twice, he dashed off.

"Okay," began Squall. "Just relax. Breathe. How did you get down there."

"I just slipped…I don't know."

"Well, we're gonna get you out, don't worry. Just hang on. I've called for help."

"Okay, I'll try..AHH!!" she screamed as parts of the cliff gave way.

"Relax, don't move!" yelled Squall, cursing to himself. Zell had better be fast. Or things could get messy.

"I'm back! Squall catch!" said Zell, throwing the rope, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa behind him panting. Squall acted fast, tying the rope to a nearby tree and throwing it down.

"Hold onto the rope! Secure it around yourself and tell me when you're ready!"

"O-Okay!" said the female.

Irvine and Zell got to work, holding onto the rope in case it gave way, while Quistis and Selphie guarded the area and preventing wild animals from coming in, thus Squall was able to concentrate on the rescue.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes! Pull me up!"

Squall pulled the rope, there was a bit of a shriek from the female, but she stopped and tried to grab onto rocks to quicken the process.

"I'll help you Squall!" cried out Rinoa suddenly. "We need to do things together as a team! You and I!"

She scrambled up to him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled. Squall fell backwards and lost grip of the rope.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPPPP!!" came the female's voice. Squall cursed under his breath, but relaxed again when he realized Irvine and Zell still had their grip on the rope.

"Rinoa," he said. "Go help Quistis and Selphie okay?" He continued to pull the rope.

When the female was near the top, she scrambled onto the hard ground and collapsed, panting.

"Never…ever…hike…again…EVER!" she exclaimed between breaths.

Squall relaxed again. Mission complete. He walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…just need…rest."

"What's your name?"

"I'm...I'm -------"


	2. Chapter 2: And then she was Silenced

**And here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Hahas, oh! From now on, everything will be written in first person. **

* * *

**Chapter II**

**And then she was Silenced**

"Yo!" said Zell, running up to Squall. He halted at when he saw you on the ground. "Whoa like. Squall, you okay dude?"

_So that's his name,_ you thought to yourself.

"GREAT!" said Zell, flashing his trademark grin.

"Zell…how's everyone? The rescue didn't take as long as I thought it would…" said Squall quietly.

"Everyone's way happier! It was like a SeeD MISSION!" said Zell, nearly yelling.

Squall let out a thankful sigh and you could almost see the hint of a smile. He looked burdened still. You wondered what it was that seemed to be troubling him. You suddenly felt a tingle on your feet. As if ants were crawling on them. Ants…ANTS!?

"AH! ANTS!" you screamed, as you jumped up in shock and checked your feet. Nothing. Good. You let out a sigh and turned to face Squall and Zell. They both looked at you with disbelief on their faces. There was an awkward silence as no one knew exactly what to make of what just happened.

"You're…scared of ants?" asked Zell finally. You nod.

"Nice," stated Squall simply. "I think it's time for lunch."

"YEAH!!" screamed Zell. "We're having HOTDOGS! Come on!" He practically dragged you and Squall to where the camping ground was. You saw a girl wearing blue, she was dusting the ground with a broom…wait, DUSTING the GROUND with a BROOM? Wow, she was clean. You looked to your right and saw a girl wearing a mini-yellow dress standing and cuddling a cowboy looking guy. He saw you and flashed you a smile. You smiled back weakly.

"Oh, Squall. Bring her over here, let me check for wounds," came a feminine voice. You turned to face her. She was beautiful. Perfect golden hair which she tied in a unique knot, eyes the colour of sapphires…she seemed perfect. You were almost jealous.

"Yeah," you heard Squall say as he motioned you to go to her. You did, and sat down next to her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your name doll?' came another voice. It was the cowboy looking one.

"Umm, I'm -------," you say. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything…I didn't mean to—"

"Nonsense, it wasn't your fault -------. And it wouldn't be right if we just left you either," finished Quistis. "I'm Quistis Trepe by the way. And it's a pleasure to meet you, no matter the circumstances."

"------- eh? Cute name," said the cowboy. "Nice to meet you m'lady. I'm Irvine Kinneas, at your service," he said, tilting his hat a little.

"WOW! -------! YAY! I have a new friend!" piped in the girl in yellow, who had been quiet until now. "I'm Selphie! Selphie Tilmitt! Nice to meet ya!"

You smile.

"Nice to meet you too," you say, as Quistis used some potions on your wounds.

"There," she said after a while. "You're as good as new! And I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some lunch. I'm pretty sure Zell's started without us already so let's join him shall we?"

You smiled again and followed her to where a small campfire was. Everyone was already seated around it, excluding you and Quistis. And that girl in blue. You followed her and sat between her and Squall.

You picked up a hotdog.

"AAH!" yelled a voice. "SQUALL! My spot's taken! B-b-by HER!"

You turned to the source of the voice. It was that girl in blue. She had her finger pointed at you, and suddenly you just wanted to crawl under a rock. She looked so angry.

"Umm, I'll move if you want…" you said quietly, but firmly.

"Yes," she said, still loud. "That would be a good ide--"

"Rinny, don't be mean! -------'s our guest!" said Selphie suddenly. "Besides, there's a spot next to me!" She gave a big smile, hoping to calm down the Princess.

"No!" yelled the girl in blue. "I ALWAYS sit next to Squall. ALWAYS! It's meant to be!"

"Shut up Rinoa. Silence."

Everyone froze. They all turned to face Squall. You didn't want to be left out, so you faced him as well, wondering what all the attention was about.

Rinoa stamped her foot and opened her mouth to talk. But no words came out. She grabbed her throat. Still no words. Then, she took out a small bottle from her pocket, which you read as 'Echo Screen". She drank the content and dropped the bottle carelessly.

"Squally…you silenced me?" she asked, trying very hard to act hurt. "Y-You…"

"I have a headache," said Squall.

"OH!" said Rinoa, suddenly a lot better. "You ONLY silenced me cos your head hurts. NOT cos you hate me! Haha, YAY! Don't worry Squally! I'll make it all better! I'll stay by your side and CURE YOU!"

"Oh god…migraine…" mumbled Squall.

You felt laughter build up inside you and if you didn't escape soon, you knew you'd burst into a ridiculously loud fit of giggles. So you stood up, planning to walk as fast as you could away from the campsite. Unfortunately, Squall thought something as the matter with you. He grabbed your wrist as you took a step.

Whatever happened next was a blur to you. All you knew was that you were on the ground. And Squall was on top of you. Blushing. He quickly and as smoothly as he could stood up, still beet red. Rinoa, you noticed was frozen in shock. Or was it jealousy? You couldn't tell.

"Umm…-------…where're you going?" asked Squall, regaining his composure, though still slightly red.

You wanted to answer. REALLY wanted to answer. But then, you couldn't hold it in. You burst out into laughter. You laughed and you laughed and you laughed. This whole camping thing was so ridiculously funny and awkward that you just couldn't hold it in. You felt tears building up, from too much laughing. And it took a good fifteen minutes for you to calm down.

"Yo -------, you alright there?" asked Zell finally.

"I'm—hahaha fine. Really," you say still giggling a bit.

"WOO! -------, you're so funny!" piped in Selphie, who you could tell was laughing a bit too. The rest of the night continued with a lot more laughs and Rinoa got over the fact that she had to sit between Zell and Selphie. After your goodnights, you went off to bed. Quistis provided a spare blanket and a pillow for you. Your belongings, you presumed…were at the bottom of the cliff. Somewhere.

You slept uncomfortably that night. It wasn't the fact because the blanket and pillow were uncomfortable, but it was your dream. You dreamt it before and it had been nagging you for some time…

_"The time has nearly come…it has nearly come…"__ came a soft voice from nowhere._

_You were standing at the bank of a river, the water rippled softly. You sat down, you were waiting for something. _

_"Mark this moment…and the ones to come…__they will arrive…" came the voice again._

_"Who will arrive?" you ask out loud. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_"Mark the moment…love…__bring__ it with you…"_

_You stood __up,__ something was glistening in the sky, among the clouds. It looked like a star…a red star. _

_"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" you yell out._

_"-------…--------…--------!!"_

"WHAT!?" you yell.

Light seared into your eyes. It was morning.

"Where…where am I?"

"In your sleeping bag, dear," came Quistis' voice. "You had a bad dream?" You looked at her eyes, they were filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah," you replied quietly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, well, you've woken up now! So everything's better! Woo!" screamed Selphie, dancing on the spot. "So, -------, where you heading off to today? We're leaving today, going back to school. The hollies are over," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know," you say, "And I'm starting a new school too. I mean, ever since Trabia Garden was…yeah…I enrolled myself into a new school. I want to become a SeeD."

"Really?" asked Quistis. "What school did you enroll in?"

"Balamb Garden," you reply. "Cid arranged for me to go there."

You heard a smash towards the entrance of the tent. You looked at the ground there and saw broken china and tea…and part of what looked like a teapot. Standing there, was a shocked Rinoa.

"Y-You're coming to my garden? MY garden?" asked Rinoa.

"Um…if your garden is Balamb, then yes," you replied. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too hastily. "Nothing at all." And she left, tripping over piece of broken china.

"Quisty!" squealed Selphie, "-------'s gonna go to our school! YAY! A new recruit for the party committee! Woo!"

"The…party committee?" you ask.

"Selphie here is in charge of organizing garden parties and balls," filled in Quistis.

"YEP!" squealed Selphie. "Oh yay --------! You can hang around us! We'll help you become SeeD and everything!"

You nodded, glad that you already made friends. Maybe this your first day wouldn't be so daunting now.

After packing up everything…well you didn't have anything much to pack, you all hiked up a small hill to where a ship was parked. The Ragnarok.

"Wow," you said. "The Ragnarok…I've heard so much about it."

"Mornin --------!" said Zell, running up with his packed bags. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"It was kinda weird… but I'm okay thanks."

"I heard your gonna go Balamb Garden with us! AWESOME!" he said. "We'll totally teach you how to kick-ass!"

You nodded meekly and got onto the ship. Inside, you found a nice place to sit and relax. You were a cautious when you found out that Selphie was driving, but you tried to forget it and relax. You were still tired for some reason and you could feel sleep descending on you…

_"The time is close…it has nearly come…hold onto the moment for as long as you can…"_

_You looked around. You were standing at the bank of a river. It looked familiar now._

_"Devastation…__mark this moment…and the ones to come…."_

_Where was that voice coming from? You found yourself sitting down, waiting for something. You looked up, and there, in the sky, was a red star. __It glistened, standing out, even though the clouds were abundant…_

_You suddenly hear shufflin__g behind you. You turn around. You can see the silhouette of something, but you can't make it out._

_"Perish…Perish…become nothing more…__it is the __foretold fate…" came the voice.__ "The storm will die…die.."_

_You try to locate where the voice is coming from. "Where are you?" you yell frantically. "Show yourself!"_

"I'm right her -------!" called out a voice. "Man your nuts. Like totally."

You woke up. Sweat dripping off the side of your face. You looked around. Everyone was crowded around you.

"You are a nutcase -------," said Rinoa, earning glares from the rest of the gang. "What?" she asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"I'm sorry guys…this feels awkward…umm—"

"Everyone off the ship," said Squall suddenly. When nobody moved, he just repeated himself. "Off. The. Ship. Now." This time, everyone moved. You stood up, but Squall stopped you. "You," he began, "stay here."

You sat back down, and watched as everyone filed off the ship, leaving you and Squall alone on the cockpit. You couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Umm, Squall? Did you want to speak?" you asked, just noticing how crystal and stormy his eyes were. He was tall too…and the scar on his face, you wondered where he'd gotten it from.

"-------, I think there's something you should know," he said finally. "It's about your nightmares."

* * *

** There! Hope you enjoyed reading! R&R please! Hahas**


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Ringtone

_Hey hey everyone! I finally updated. This chapter is kinda really short, but it has to be or else it won't work later on. Haha, that doesn't really make sense does it? But it will, soon enough! :D Anywho, happy reading!  
_

* * *

**Chapter III**_  
Nice Ringtone_

"About my nightmares?" you ask.

"Yes."

You leant back in your seat as Squall paced back and forth in front of you. After a while, he slowly came to a stop.

"--…I presume you know about the transferring of a Sorceress's powers, am I correct?" he asked.

"Umm, I know bits a pieces," you reply meekly.

"Okay…where do I start… Well, when a sorceress dies, she must pass on her powers to another being before she can be left to pass on in peace. That's one way of achieving a sorceress' powers. Another is more genetic, running down in the family. Are you with me so far?"

"Yup," you answer, leaning back even more. You could tell this was going to be long.

"--, your dreams, they—"

"_Squally pick up the phone! It's me! Rinny! Pick up the PHONE! SQUALLY!"_

You stood up from where you were sitting, as you heard Rinoa's voice. Looking at Squall, you see him pull out a mobile phone from his pocket.

"Nice ringtone," you comment. He ignores you and picks up.

"Oh... Hey Rinoa…uh huh… Rinoa… No, I don't dance… what? ...Yes Rinoa… are you serious? …fine, I'm on my way." He hung up and sighed.

"-- I have to go soon, so I'll just make it blunt. Your mother was a sorceress, and your father wasn't. Part of her powers have been transferred into you and I'm afraid if you don't learn to control them, things could hap--"

"_Squally pick up the phone! It's me! Rinny! Pick up the PHO—"_

Squall sighed loudly, obviously aggravated.

"What the hell does she want now?" he exclaimed, pressing the receive button. "Rinoa, what is it NOW? …what? … … okay, I'm on my way. Yeah, bye." And he hung up.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"The President of Esthar has just been admitted into hospital," he said. "I have to go, sorry to cut our conversation short. I'll walk you back to Garden and then I have to leave. I'll probably get Zell or Selphie to show you around."

"Wait-- did you just say we're gonna walk? Do you know how far that is? I mean, from this campsite too Balamb… that's like a hundred miles!" you exclaim.

"Uh --, we're already at Balamb. You fell asleep remember? The dream? And meanwhile, Selphie got us back to Balamb."

"Oh right," you say, embarrassed.

"Yeah…and about those dreams, I'd pay careful attention to them."

"Okay," you answer, trying to remember that familiar voice in your dreams. "Devastation…mark this moment…and the ones to come…"

"What?" asked Squall. You shake your head.

"Nothing, I was just trying to remember what I dreamt about," you say, trying to hide your worry.

The walk back to Garden was mostly quiet. You didn't really know what to say… you just found out that your own mother was a sorceress… why weren't you ever told? You tried to walk faster to catch up. Squall was really pacing. You had to practically run to keep up with him.

"Squall, can we…slow down…a bit? I'm kinda….poofed," you manage to say. Squall stopped and turned to face you.

"…Poofed?" he asked. "Is that some sort of disease?"

"Um, It's just my way of saying, I'm exhausted and tired and sleepy and--"

"Oh right," said Squall, cutting you off. "It's just, I really need to hurry." And with that, he was off again.

"Is this because of Rinoa?" you ask, stopping Squall mid-step. He turned around.

"No --, this is not because of Rinoa. If it were, I would be running just as fast… only, Id run in the other direction." And with that comment, he turned and continued walking/running.

"Okay… (puff) is this because of the President of Esthar?" you manage to ask, feeling really exhausted.

"Yeah it is," came his quick reply.

"Squall who--," you say. And that was the last thing you remember saying before it all went black.

* * *

_And that brings us to the end of Chapter 3 I'll update reaaaaally soon! Hahas, hope you liked it even though it did lack length. R&R please!_


End file.
